Wedding Bells
by Strawberry Shake
Summary: Neji and Tenten's wedding. From the gang's PoV.


**A/N: **Wow, this was fun. Hope you enjoy this strory. Well, it's not really a story. What is this?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Yet... -evil laugh-

* * *

_Wedding Bells_

_Strawberry Shake_

_--_

**Naruto**:

Oh my ramen! That is so cool. Finally, Neji and Tenten hooked up. Man, it took them, what, forever? Neji is slow. I honestly doubted his manliness there, man. I mean, Hyuga Neji can't even ask a girl out without puking. I remember when he told us he likes Tenten and asked for advice on how to court her. This dude's idea of courting is like in basketball, you know? Stupid. Anyway, when we gave him some tips on how to catch his girl. He believed Kiba when he said that the best way to ask a girl out is to lick them. He also fell for the "_girls love green spandex_" trick. Hilarious! I totally knew Tenten would say yes. I'm psychic, you know! Now, because of my genius, they're going to get married! I am such a god. Believe it!

* * *

**Sasuke**:

Hn. Do I have to do this? It's so gay. Neji and Tenten are getting married, so what? _–Sakura smacks him on the head-_ I'm very happy for the both of them. Very happy!! Neji is a powerful opponent and Tenten is a powerful kunoichi. I'm hoping to see baby Hyugas soon.

* * *

**Sakura**:

OMG! Finally, Tenten and Neji are going to get married. I already planned what dress I'm going to wear. I also planned the theme of the wedding. I reserved a church and reception area. I arranged the flowers. Yamanaka's, of course! I designed the cake, just have to have it baked by Hinata. The invitations are all ready for printing, I had Shino make them since he's doing nothing. Kiba's in charge of the bride's carriage, his dogs are going to pull instead of horses. Shikamaru and I are going to be the master's of ceremony at their wedding reception and I had Sasuke arrange a reservation at "The Waterfall" for their honeymoon. Now, all I have to do is tell Neji and Tenten, and then we're set!

* * *

**Shikamaru**:

The clouds are nice today. Okay, this is troublesome, but since they're both buds of mine… Tenten and Neji being together is like the clouds. I don't know why it's like that, but that's just how things are. Everything is like the clouds. –yawn- Gotta go back to my nap.

* * *

**Chouji**:

Is there going to be food at their wedding? Anyway, I'm very happy for the both of them. They deserve each other and they're totally compatible. Like chips and cheese. Neji can be the chips and Tenten can be the cheese.

* * *

**Ino**:

Okay, so I've arranged the wedding. I've done a totally better job than Sakura so I'm sure Neji and Tenten would pick y plans, not hers. They'll have their wedding at the beaches of Suna, exactly at sunset. Then the food will be served by Tennie's fave Chinese restaurant. Her gown will be designed by the best wedding gown designer, and not by an amateur. Though I admit, Sakura's design was pretty. The flowers will be sponsored by me. The colors will be purple and white since purple totally looks good on me. Yeah, I'm a purple person. What else? The boring parts, I'll make Sakura do them. You know, like running from place to place to make arrangement. Running is not good for my skin.

* * *

**Kiba**:

Wow! This is so cool, Neji and Tenten getting married. I want to se little Hyuga babies soon. I just hope they're as cute as Akamaru. I'm happy for the both of them, they totally deserve each other. If Neji hurts her, I'll make sure he wakes up underwater.

* * *

**Shino**:

Love is a complicated thing. I do not wish to explain it because I don't like telling people obvious things.

* * *

**Hinata**:

I'm very happy for Neji-niisan and Tenten-san. I wish that they would last forever. I'm waiting for my little Hyuga nephews and nieces. I'm going to feed them my famous Hinata cupcakes, after their teeth have grown. I'm also going to teach them the secret Hyuga techniques open only to the Hyuga Heads. My, if I become the Hyuga Head, I'll terminate that stupid branch nonsense. I don't want my little sweeties to grow with those horrid green signs on their heads.

* * *

**Lee**:

MY TEAMMATES! MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS. THEIR LOVE WILL BE ETERNAL, I'M SURE OF IT. Of course, I'm the bestman. I am their bestfriend, I mean. We have been Team Gai, through thick or thin. I just can't believe that I'm going to be left alone. –sniff- I'm sure that after they have married, they will forget the Lee whom they once have loved and cherished. WHAT AM I THINKING? I'm being paranoid again.

* * *

**Gai**:

N-Neji… T-Ten-t-ten… G-Gett-ting… M-Ma... -faint-

* * *

**Kakashi**:

If they want any tips on what to do on their honeymoon, I'd be more than willing to lend them my collection of Make Out Paradise. I wanted to give them to Sasuke and Sakura but seeing that they don't want to get married right now, it makes me sad. Just pass by my house later, okay?

* * *

**Kurenai and Asuma:**

I remember when we got married, I was so happy. I hope Tenten and Neji enjoy their marriage, just like Asuma and I. Am I right dear?

* * *

**Tsunade**:

My dear, these kids are fast. It's like one minute, they're genins. The next, they're getting married. Or is it that I'm just getting old? Oh no!!

* * *

**Gaara**:

Neji is the tough guy in the Chuunin Exams, right? The gay looking one? And Tenten is the girl who got beat by Temari? So they're getting married?

* * *

**Temari**:

Wow, I'm so happy for them both. I'm telling you, Tenten is one of the toughest chicks I know. I'm sure they would be very happy together. I just hope that Shikamaru will ask me to marry him soon. If he doesn't… Well, let's just say that he would want to feel the wrath of Temari of the Desert. Anyway, best wishes!

* * *

**Kankuro**:

Woohoo! They're getting married. Wait, that's like forever, isn't it? So, I can't ask Tenten out? What, man! That's a bummer… Hey, who else is single out there? I'm Kankuro. I'm cute, smart and really smexy. See my whiskers?

* * *

A/N: I love this. Haha! School is such a pain so I decided to take a short break and write this one shot. Hope you enjoy this. Reviews would really make me very happy! VERY!

-Srawberry


End file.
